


Just a Nightmare, Nothing More

by keylimepie



Series: Charlotte 'Verse [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Melanie and Sam wake up from a shared nightmare: something terrible has happened to Gabriel. What could have caused this, and what will it take to set their minds at ease?





	Just a Nightmare, Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys this is a weird one. I saw certain SPOILERY images for upcoming stuff and my heart broke. I just needed for our beloved Trickster to have good and wonderful things, so I decided to dust off this 'verse a bit. Don't take it all too seriously I just really really needed this fluff. Wrote it really quick and barely proofread. Think of it like a fluffernutter for your midnight fanfic snacking.
> 
> FYI if you haven't read the rest of the 'verse it might not make any sense. Sorry!

Melanie woke up with a start, gasping and jerking her limbs. Sam had been curled up into her side, and she kicked his leg and jostled his arm in the process, and he woke too, suddenly alert. He immediately sat up, ready to assess and deal with any potential threats. Melanie looked up at him, still disoriented. She sat up, slowly, rolling to her side first. The baby in her womb protested this movement and headbutted her bladder. Great, now everyone was all worked up. Wait, no, not everyone. 

“Where’s Gabriel?” she said, an edge of anxiety to her voice. Sam flipped on the bedside light. 

“I don’t know; he was right next to me when we fell asleep,” he said. “Are you okay?” He cupped her face with one hand and touched her belly with his other hand. “Is it- are you-” 

“No, no,” she said. “Nothing new on the fetus front, just… I guess it was a bad dream? A nightmare. Oh god. It was awful, Sam.” Melanie choked back a sob as the details of the dream came back to her. She threw off the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed. “Gabe was hurt, someone was hurting him. I need to- just need to find him.” She stuffed her feet into slippers, yanked on a robe, and waddled into the hallway. 

“Oh crap,” Sam said, jumping up and following her. “Yeah, I think I might have had the same dream. Was his mouth…?” 

“Oh fuck,” she swore, hurrying down the hallway toward the kitchen. “That _better_ have been a dream.” The kitchen was usually a good place to find Gabriel on a middle of the night restless roam, but it was empty and still spotless from Dean’s after-dinner cleaning binge. Melanie and Sam exchanged a look of increasing anxiety and headed into the library. 

“Gabe? Gabriel?” she called softly, mindful of the rest of the bunker inhabitants presumably still sleeping. 

“In your dream, was there a man?” Sam asked, checking behind the bookshelves. 

“The douchebag in the white suit?” Melanie leaned against the table, her legs suddenly feeling weak as more and more images from the dream started to come back. 

“Yeah,” Sam said, wincing. 

“Yeah, he was- in my dream, he was torturing him-” 

“Gabriel!” Melanie called, louder, more desperately. “No one could have gotten to him in here, right? And he wouldn’t just leave without…” she trailed off helplessly as Sam squeezed her arm and exhaled a stressed sigh. It was absolutely possible that their flighty boyfriend took off in the middle of the night and got himself captured by some unknown entity. 

“I’m praying,” Sam announced determinedly. “Dear Gabriel, hey it’s just us, your nearest and dearest. We’re-” 

“What are you two doing up?” said a familiar voice from behind them. Sam and Melanie spun around and there was Gabriel, just as he always was. Neat and clean, clad in classic flannel pajamas with corgis printed on them. He was holding a book in his hands, his fingers inside to hold his place. “Sorry, I didn’t want to- whoa! Okay, okay!” he said in surprise as his two loves flung themselves into his arms. “Easy there, sweeties.” 

“You’re okay,” Sam said in relief, squeezing him tight and kissing the top of his head. 

“You’re not kidnapped,” Melanie added, running her fingers over his face. His skin was smooth, clean shaven, unharmed, his lips soft, no stitches or wounds to mar them. She grabbed him by both cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss, and just for good measure checked thoroughly with her tongue that his mouth was as it should be. It was. 

“What’s wrong?” he said when she finally let him go. “Not that that wasn’t nice but…” 

“We had a dream. Sam and I, we both had this dream.” 

“Someone had imprisoned and was torturing you. You were in a jail or a dungeon or something, they’d sewn your mouth shut, chained up up, beat you- I think maybe stolen your Grace?” Sam said with a shudder, carding his fingers through Gabriel’s hair over and over again. 

“Your eyes.... so desperate for help,” Melanie said, sobbing again. “I wanted to rescue you honey but it was like… I was watching but I wasn’t really there.” 

“Hey, it’s okay though,” Gabriel said. “It wasn’t real.” 

“But we had the same dream. You don’t think that’s weird?” Sam protested. 

“Sleeping as close together as you were? And with the bun here getting so close to done, he’s probably putting off some energy that he doesn’t really understand, especially something that links people’s minds. It was probably one or the other of you actually having the dream, and the baby was trying to bring people together in shared emotions, though maybe he doesn’t know what dreams are. I wouldn’t worry. I’m not worried.” He slipped an arm around each of their waists and pulled them close against his sides. 

Sam sighed and relaxed against him. “You’re probably right.” 

“‘Course I’m right,” Gabriel said. “Glad you’re finally learning, Sammich.” 

“Speaking of sammich- sandwiches,” Melanie said. “What do you say to a little midnight snack? Since we’re all up. And this baby’s always hungry.” 

“Ooh. Can there be cocoa?” Gabriel asked excitedly. 

“I’ll make you cocoa,” Sam said. “With all the marshmallows you want. After that dream… it’ll be nice to see that your mouth still works.” 

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. “Ooh, Sam. Get down here and I’ll show you.” Sam chuckled and bent down just enough to kiss him. “See. I’m fine,” Gabriel whispered against his lips as they broke the kiss off. 

“I know,” Sam said, leading him toward the kitchen. “It was just so real though.” 

Sam started pulling the ingredients for cocoa out. Melanie rummaged around for sandwich fixings. 

“Talk to us,” she said. “I think that’ll help us feel better about it all.” Sam nodded in agreement. 

“You do not have to ask twice, my sexy watermelon. In fact, I was just reading this amazing book- that’s what I was doing, I just went up to read in the comfy chairs up by the front door because I couldn’t hear Dean and Cas banging quite as loudly from up there-” 

“Oh, ew,” Sam said wrinkling his nose. 

“Right? Angelic hearing is a bitch sometimes, sweetheart. So anyway, I was trying to escape that auditory disaster, and I was reading about all these ocean creatures, and…” Gabriel continued on as Sam mixed milk and sugar and cocoa powder in the saucepan, and Melanie spread peanut butter and marshmallow fluff on bread, though she added bologna and lettuce to hers. Even after the snack was ready and they all sat down to eat, Gabriel continued to talk between bites, with his mouth full of food, which usually earned a disapproving look from Sam. However, tonight Sam just continued to stare at him in wonder and gratefulness, with tears in the corners of his eyes. 

They cleaned up the kitchen and headed back to bed, once again each with an arm around the archangel. “I’m so glad you’re not being hurt and tortured by a jerky Southern fried chicken guy,” Melanie said, crawling into bed next to him. 

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, tangling his legs around Gabriel’s. “So glad you’re safe and unharmed and back in our bed.” 

“You guys have nothing to worry about,” Gabriel said. “In what kind of insane warped universe could anything like that ever happen to me? That’s about as ridiculous as, I dunno, Dean turning into a demon. Or Cas losing his Grace because some crazy ass angel kicked everyone out of Heaven with it. Or Lucifer getting free and becoming President and a dad.” He spooned up against Melanie’s back and laid his hand over her belly. “Everyone knows I’m a way better dad than stupid Luci could ever be.” 

“You’re wonderful and amazing and I love you,” Melanie murmured, already starting to drift off to sleep again. 

“Love you, babe,” Sam said, nuzzling into the top of his head. 

Gabriel sighed happily, nestled between his two loving partners. “I love you both, too,” he said, though he could feel that they’d both already drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> *stands on a soapbox with a megaphone* MY PRECIOUS ARCHANGEL DESERVES ALL THE LOVE AND CUDDLES AND HOT COCOA AND KISSES AND CUDDLY BABIES AND CORGI PAJAMAS, NOT TORTURE. THANK YOU.


End file.
